


golden boy

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [76]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, M/M, the miragen as v annoying godlike beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Once Kise reached Kaijou, both he and the city would be safe. It didn’t matter what happened to Yukio, as long as their mission was a success.





	golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15851633#cmt15851633): Kise/Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu sees through all of Kise's masks.

If you peeled back all of Kise’s masks, what would you see?

It was a question Yukio would often ask himself as they journeyed together towards the capital. Yukio was just a simple soldier -- he knew his place in the hierarchy of things. He’d been tasked with bringing the mage Kise to Kaijou and that was what he would do. 

When they’d first met, Yukio had assumed Kise was exactly as he seemed -- stupid and spoiled, caring only for his own comforts and drinking in girls’ admiration like it was wine. But he’d been wrong there -- as soon as trouble beset their expedition -- at all sides -- Kise seemed to rise to the occasion. He could be brave as a lion and as strong as one too. Yukio realized quickly that Kaijou would indeed be safe if Kise was its guardian. 

And so their mission only grew in importance in his mind. Once Kise reached Kaijou, both he and the city would be safe. It didn’t matter what happened to Yukio, as long as their mission was a success. 

“Kasamatsu-san!” Kise sang out, interrupting the flow of Yukio’s thoughts. “What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about me?” 

“Yes,” Yukio said, briefly. “I was thinking of how if you don’t take care, the royal court at Kaijou is going to eat you alive.” 

“Eh? How could you say that, Kasamatsu-san? I’m sure I’ll be equal to it!” Then, in a blink of an eye, Kise transformed himself into the Princess of Kaijou, whom Yukio had secretly loved for the longest time. Kise fluttered his eyelashes at him and Yukio huffed in indignation. 

“I’ll kick you! Don’t waste your powers like that!” 

*

They met a bandit on the road at end of their journey. He was unlike any other bandit Yukio had ever encountered before and though he fought hard, Yukio found himself tossed aside like a used rag. 

“I won’t let you hurt him, Aominecchi!” Kise said and the bandit laughed, something like lightning sparking in his eyes. 

“What could you do, Kise? You’re the weakest of us, you know.” The bandit glanced over to where Yukio was trying to pull himself up. “I don’t want to kill your precious soldier boy anyway. Just remember what Akashi told you.” 

“I remember,” Kise said, sounding oddly sullen. The bandit streaked away from them with a clap of thunder. Yukio managed to get up and sheath his sword. Kise was still standing where the bandit had stood. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to beat it out of you?” Yukio asked him. Kise looked at him like he’d forgotten Yukio was even there. 

“My powers,” Kise began to say and then shook his head. “There are six of us, who have these powers. I was the last one to be picked, and I’m the weakest of them all. Prince Akashi had gathered us up and told us that -- when we had all found a place for ourselves, we would fight until we found who was the best of us.” 

“So you’re going to Kaijou so you can use it in a game with your friends? Does the king know of this?” 

 

Kise’s eyes flashed gold. “I have hidden nothing from the king. He wishes to me to come to Kaijou because he believes I’ll bring prosperity, and I will.” 

“But the catch is war,” Yukio said grimly. “I’ve seen war and I would not enter into it lightly, for the sake of a childish wager.” 

“No one else would fight but me,” Kise said earnestly. “And I would defend Kaijou with my life!” 

“You just said that you were the weakest of them,” Yukio pointed out. 

Kise flushed. “But I’ll grow stronger. If -- if you were with me, I think I could defeat them all.” 

Now it was Yukio’s turn to blush. “Don’t be stupid,” he snapped, “I’m just an ordinary soldier. What use am I against those with godlike powers?” 

“But you can --” suddenly, Kise drew close to him. So close that Yukio almost startled at the gold of his eyes, the fairness of his skin. Had he never noticed how beautiful Kise was before? “From the first, I knew that you could see me, Kasamatsu-san. You were never fooled by my masks.” 

“Y-you’re giving me too much credit,” Yukio said, a little breathlessly. “I’m only human, after all.” 

But Kise laughed and then kissed him. Yukio was too startled to protest -- he said. 

Kise did not object.


End file.
